iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Louis
|breed=Molehog |image=Louis.jpg |films=''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' |shorts= |games= |voice=Josh Gad |gender=Male |alias= Weiner (as referred to by Crash, Eddie and Manny) |fur/scales=White and brown, dark brown hair/spines |eyes=Brown |friends=Peaches (best friend) Ethan (Possible Friend) Katie (Possible Friend) Meghan (Possible Friend) Steffie (Possible Friend) Manny |fate=Living |quote="You never leave a friend behind." }} is a character who appears in Ice Age: Continental Drift. He is voiced by Josh Gad.http://www.variety.com/article/VR1118040908 Biography Peaches’ best friend is this soft-spoken, slightly nerdy molehog, who is always dutifully by her side and eager to help (even if it means getting her closer to pretty boy Ethan). However, when Peaches’ heart is ultimately broken by the mammoth heartthrob, Louis secretly wishes she could see that he’s the one who adores her just as she is. Louis first appears with Peaches in the forest, going towards the falls, were the teenagers hang out. Manny finds them and tells Peaches she shouldn't be out on her own, because Louis doesn't count, as he is 'a weiner'. He later sneaks off to the falls with Peaches, despite his protests, and gets left behind when Manny finds her. Louis is later seen back near the falls, on a collapsing frozen waterfall, and is saved by Peaches, who he lovingly stares at. Peaches then carries him off on her trunk. He later overhears Peaches saying she wasn't his friend to Ethan, which upsets him. In the films climax, he saves the herd by challenging Gutt (To the apes amusement). Gupta gives him a knife, which he uses to crack a hole in the ice to burrow over to Gutts feet and smash a block of ice over his foot, creating a diversion. At the end, he is finally allowed to hang out with The brat pack, who say 'they always liked him'. Appearance For the newest Molehog character, Louis (the first molehog main character in the series) in Ice Age: Continental Drift, animators completely reinvented his species design, as seen with many other new Ice Age characters in this film. Most notably, being his much shorter nose, reflecting the "hog nose" his species is known for, and his much longer, stylized spines on his head, creating a more creative and stylish hairdo. Not to mention his larger ears and his entire color scheme, made up of a grayish-brown belly; white face, muzzle, and arms; and his dark brown/black feet and spines; completely recreating his molehog predecesors of a nearly uniform reddish-brown body color. Personality Louis seems to hold more likeable traits including: great dependability (as Peaches best friend), resourcefulness, calm under siege, intelligence (as he is referenced as a nerd), shyness (being "soft-spoken") and a tad bit of nervousness. As for being like this he is nicknamed 'Weiner' by Manny and the Opossum Brothers. Relationships Peaches Peaches is Louis's best friend, and he seems to have a crush on her. He says she looks perfect, and his eyes will often go wide and soft when he stares at her. He risked his life to save Peaches at the end, even though she told Ethan Louis wasn't her friend, showing he is very loyal to her. Crash and Eddie The possum brothers tend to annoy Louis. When the large herd of animals is going towards the land bridge, he asks them how they are so happy all the time when the world was breaking apart. They tell him they are stupid, and squeeze his nose, going 'beep beep' at the same time. Louis didn't seem to care when they fell of the cliff. Manny Louis seems to have a fearful respect for Manny, as he calls him 'sir' when he is not around. Louis was quite scared at the prospect of Manny finding out he and Peaches went against his wishes. Film role In Ice Age: Continental Drift, Louis makes his appearance with his best friend Peaches. He's by her side to help with making it through her drama-filled life and through the breaking world as continents split. Louis saves the herd at the end of the film, by creating a diversion that could have killed him. Quotes *(Talking to Peaches) "We're all gonna survive this." (Crash and Eddie fall over a ledge) "Okay, maybe they won't." *"You never leave a friend behind." *"Nice to know" *"This is why I travel underground!" *(Talking to Captain Gutt about Peaches) "Let THE MAMMOTH GO!" *thinking "If only Peaches knew the herd loves her how she is." *(To Peaches) "Not friends?" (Peaches mumbles nervously) "Good to know!" *(Falling off cliff) "RUN, SAVE YOURSELVES!" (Peaches declines) "Oh thank goodness." Trivia * Louis is a hedgehog, yet the creators call him a molehog, as a play on his species characteristic "hog" nose, and digging "mole" traits. * If it wasn't for Louis, the herd could have been killed. * Louis seems to think his physical strength is much more than in reality. Gallery Louis alone.png|A very alone and conflicted Louis. IA4- Along for the Ride.jpg|Louis clings onto Peaches as they follow Ellie to stable ground. Come on Louis, have a little fun.png|Peaches talking to Louis, telling him to "have a little fun". IA4-Beep! (Louis- -.-; ).JPG|A slightly aggravated Louis being trolled by Crash and Eddie. IA4- Louis (gotta love that cutie).JPG|Louis unsure how to react to a very spaztastic Crash and Eddie IA4- Peaches and Louis' Dance Scene- (We Are Family Muic Video).JPG|Louis dancing on Peaches' trunk. IA4- Louis Dangles For His Life On the Breaking Frozen Waterfall.JPG|Louis holds on to the frozen waterfall for dear life as it begins to crumble. IA4- Peaches to the Rescue!.JPG|Louis looks lovingly at Peaches, after she rescues him from the breaking frozen waterfall. References Category:Characters Category:Characters in Ice Age: Continental Drift Category:Male Category:Minor Characters Category:Mammals